Old New Friend
by Paris in October
Summary: "House glanced at the text again. Cuddy... Lisa Cuddy... The name rang a bell, but he couldn't recall the face." AU, I guess. R&R, please!
1. The letter

**Before I start, I should explain a few things. Close your eyes and use your imagination… Imagine a typical Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital ;-) There is Dr Gregory House as a Head of Diagnostics, his old Ducklings and his best friend Wilson. The only difference is that Lisa Cuddy is not their boss. Yeah, I know – WE WANT CUDDY and so on ;-) The Dean of Medicine is someone called… let's say, George Johnson.**

**Now you can open your eyes and start reading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer.**

* * *

It was 11.15 a.m. Cameron, Chase and Foreman had been sitting in the conference room for the previous two hours, waiting for their boss. They didn't have a patient yet and were… well, just terribly bored.

"I love the enthusiasm on your faces."

They all jumped when they heard House's voice. No one had noticed his entry fifteen seconds earlier. "Any new cases?"

"Not yet. Johnson was here, you have clinic duty from 12.00," replied Chase.

"Uh huh, so our favorite Dean of Medicine is back. I preferred when he was on holiday."

"You can't have everything," Foreman shrugged his shoulders. "But he's retiring next year, so you'll have a new boss soon."

At that moment fax in House's office beeped twice. Cameron went there and took a few sheets of paper. "We've got a patient," she said, coming back. "Geena Angels, 7-year-old girl… from New York General?"

House raised his head. "Somebody wants to move the kid from NY to my unit? At last they realized who's the best."

"There's also a letter." Cameron gave him the sheet of paper.

"Why don't you read it aloud?"

"It's a private letter. To you."

House raised his eyebrows and started reading.

_Hi Greg,_

_It's been a long time since we've last talked to each other, but I hope you remember me. After our argument I decided not to contact you any more, but I need your help. My daughter is sick and no one can say what's wrong with her. I thought about you – I've been tracing your work and your achievements for all these years and I know you're the best diagnostician in the US. Please help me. I don't have anybody to ask for that. I'm helpless, and so are my doctors. I don't know how long I will be able to keep Geena all right._

_If you don't want to help me, I understand. I was so stupid then. But now it's not about me, it's about her. Please call me and let me know about your decision. I hope you'll forget about old times and help me – no, help my daughter. She doesn't have to pay for my mistakes._

_Yours,_

_Lisa Cuddy-Angels_

"Interesting idea," he said to his team when he finished reading. "Desperate mother pretends to be my old friend to get help."

Chase took the letter from him. "She gave you her phone number," he remarked. "Don't you remember her?"

"Not really. I can't remember all my women, can I?" He glanced at the text again.

Cuddy… Lisa Cuddy… The name rang a bell, but he couldn't recall the face.

* * *

**That's all for now, just a short chapter to check if you want to read the rest. Please let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Missed chances

**Okay, let's say that you've convinced me to post the next chapter ;) Here you go!**

* * *

"What can you tell me about Lisa Cuddy?" House sat next to Wilson in cafeteria and immediately started to eat his salad.

"Hey, it's my lunch! Can't you buy anything to eat for yourself?"

"It's funnier that way. So?"

"She's an endocrinologist and Dean of Medicine in New York General Hospital. I met her last year at the conference in California."

"Should I know her?"

"Well, she looks quite nice, but is married, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not asking about that! Is there any chance I've ever met her?"

Wilson thought for a while. "Well, she studied at Baltimore, so probably yes."

_Baltimore. So university friend._

House stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I have to check something."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders as his friend went out. He took his fork and suddenly realized that his plate was empty.

"HOUSE!"

* * *

House sat down on his bed and put a thick book on his knees. It was an old photo album, a kind of chronicle from the university. He wanted to find that mysterious Lisa Cuddy, even if he didn't planned to help her.

When he opened the album, a small, black and white photo fell from it onto the floor. House picked it up and froze when he looked at it.

He found Lisa Cuddy.

There was a young couple in the photo. A girl with curly hair was sitting on the grass, placing her head on young man's shoulder. House's shoulder. They were looking at each other, totally unaware of the photographer's presence.

House turned the photo. "Don't miss your chance. Hannah" somebody had written there.

He remembered the photo. Lisa had got it from her best friend. "Don't miss your chance." Well, they did.

_"What the hell were you thinking? That I'm an idiot? Oh yes, surely I am, because we're still together! And what am I supposed to say, no hard feelings?"_

_"Lisa, please, I can explain…"_

_"Of course! You can explain everything, even miracles! You'll now need one, because it's over!"_

_"Lisa…"_

When he'd went to her room in the dormitory the next morning, all her things had been gone. Only the photo in a damaged frame had been left on the floor. Now he didn't even remember what they had argued about.

And now Cuddy was apologizing, just to save her daughter. So she was married now, she had a family…

House read the letter once again. Then he took the phone and dialed Lisa's number.

"Cuddy-Angels."

"It's House."

There was silence on the other side. "So you received my letter?" she asked eventually.

"Yes."

"Will you help me?"

"I'll try. Take her here tomorrow."

"You can't imagine how important it is for me… for us. Thank you, thank you so much…"

"You'll thank me when I cure your daughter. Be here at 8.00 a.m."

"Thanks. And see you tomorrow."

House put the phone down. He stood up and went to the living room. Her voice was exactly the same. And she was still rather sensitive than sensible. If she wanted to be in PPTH on time, she would have to set of really early. There was no sign of protest, though. She had always been ready to do everything for other people, especially children. And now she had her own child to worry about.

House poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down at the piano. Before he started playing, his phone rang.

"Where are you?" It was Foreman. "Our favorite pain in the ass is looking for you."

"At home. Do you have a case?"

"No. YOU have clinic."

"Tell him the usual shit about my leg. Oh, and read the file of that kiddo… Jennie?"

"Geena. So you'll help them?"

"I'll solve another puzzle. It looked interesting. They'll be in PPTH tomorrow at 7.55 a.m. I'll probably come around 10.00 a.m."

"As always. She is your secret lover, not ours."

"She's not my lover, she's seven! Tell Cameron to take care of them, she'll love it. Oh, and inform Johnson."

"Sure. He'll be on cloud nine. His hospital is so great that people from all over the US want to be here."

* * *

Cuddy went into her daughter's hospital room. "I'm taking her tomorrow," she said to the nurse. "Tell Dr Stanford about my decision."

"But Dr Cuddy…"

"I have already made up my mind." She sat down. "We're going to New Jersey, honey."

Geena was reading a book. When she heard the news, she sat straight and looked at her mother with excitement. "So he agreed? I mean, that friend of yours?"

"Yes. Get some sleep now, I'll go home and pack my things. We have to be in PPTH at 8 o'clock tomorrow."

"Do you realize it means you have to get up at 4 a.m.?" the nurse gave her a surprised look.

Of course she didn't. "It doesn't matter. I'm a doctor, I'm used to sleepless nights."

She went out of the room and leaned against the wall. She hadn't seen House for ages and still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask him for help. At last they hadn't said goodbye in a good atmosphere. It was all about Geena now, though, and she would try everything. For the past years she had been thinking about House many times and maybe it was the right moment to forget about old arguments…


	3. Little monster

Hello everybody! I've finally finished the next part ;-) Here you go!

* * *

"Who's that Cuddy? Is she really House's friend?"

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were sitting in the conference room, waiting for Lisa's arrival.

"I have no idea," Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "People say they were together at the university, but broke up after House's betrayal. But I'm not sure if it's true."

"I'm sure it isn't. House and romances just don't match."

The phone rang at that moment. Foreman answered it immediately. "Yes… Yes… Thank you." He put the phone down. "You can ask her about that," he said to Cameron. "They're here."

Cameron stood up. "Time to start the comedy. 'Good morning, my name is Allison Cameron and I'm here on behalf of Dr House. Unfortunately he can't be here, he'll be late… You know how it is in the hospital…'"

They all laughed.

* * *

"Good morning, my name is Allison Cameron and I'm here on behalf of Dr House. Unfortunately he can't be here, he'll be late… You know how it is in the hospital…"

Black-haired woman smiled at her. "You mean he's usually asleep at 8 a.m.? He hasn't changed." She shook Cameron's hand. "Lisa Cuddy."

"Nice to meet you." It surprised her that Cuddy immediately recognized her lie.

"And I'm Geena Angels!" her daughter sat on the bed. She looked exactly like a little copy of her mother – black curly hair, big eyes, the same wide smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Can I call you Ally, Dr Cameron?"

Her mother froze with terror. "Geena!"

Cameron smiled. "Of course. Can I call you Geena, miss Angels?"

The girl giggled. "Of course."

"I'm sorry for her," Cuddy looked at Cameron apologetically. "She is so… sociable."

"Oh, that's ok. I don't mind."

"Sorry for my question…" Cuddy looked a bit embarrassed. "How long have you been working with House?"

"Definitely long enough to write a book about it," she laughed.

"I mean… I haven't seen him for a long time and I'd like to know if he's changed since then."

Cameron hesitated. "He is… a completely different man now. I was surprised that he agreed to help you. You'll see."

Cuddy was confused. "What do you mean by 'completely different'?"

"I'm not the right person to talk about it. You'll see. Excuse me." She went towards the door, but after a few steps she turned to Geena. "Oh, and just a hot tip – don't ask House if you can call him Greggie."

* * *

"So what is she like?" asked Chase when Cameron came back.

"Oh, really cute and adorable. And so cheerful."

Foreman raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine House with a cute and adorable woman."

"What? No, I'm talking about the girl!"

He rolled his eyes. "Cameron, I know you love kids, but we're more interested in her mother."

"Okay, okay… She's really nice and it's quite possible that they used to be a couple."

"So either House was a completely different man then, or she was a masochist."

Cameron sat down. "She doesn't know about his leg. She can be, to tell the least, shocked."

Chase sighed. "It'll be more interesting than we expected. I've heard that Wilson knows her. He'll just have to go with House."

* * *

As they'd predicted, House appeared half past ten.

"Give me the kiddo's latest test results."

"You haven't asked if they're already here," remarked Cameron.

"I don't have to. Cuddy is the kind of person that would never change – always prepared, always on time. Test results," he repeated.

When he was reading, Wilson came to his office. "So, you've finally decided to help Cuddy?"

"Why do you think so?"

"You've ironed your shirt."

House's team stared at him, as if they had never seen him before.

"Yeah, hooker after work. She loves elegant men. According to your question, yes, I agreed."

"Great. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope. Do I have to? I have test results and everything."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes. Come on, the sooner we go, the better."

"But Wilsoon…"

When they entered the room, Cuddy was looking out of the window, lost in her thoughts, and didn't notice them at all. Her daughter, however, reacted immediately. "Mommy, look!"

Lisa didn't move. "Hey, earth to Lisa!" Geena clapped her hands.

Her mother stirred and turned to them. She smiled. "Greg! Punctual as usually. Great to see you."

"Lisa! Charming as usually," he said, mocking her. He omitted 'Great to see you', Wilson noticed. "My old friend Cuddy, my new friend Wilson," he then went on to a presentation.

Lisa and James exchanged handshakes. "We've met before. Nice to meet you again," Wilson smiled.

Geena cleared her throat loudly. "Oh yes…" Cuddy started laughing. "This is my daughter, Geena." The girl smiled to them, using smile #5 I'm-a-cute-girl. Her mother slightly shook her head. _'Don't you dare…' _She understood and moved back to her dolls.

"Cameron was absolutely charmed by your daughter," Wilson broke the silence.

"Don't get too excited, Cameron is always charmed by any little monster."

Of course. House is always House. Cuddy glanced at his leg and apparently wanted to say something, but Wilson gave her a warning look. _'Don't ask.'_ She nodded slightly.

"Greg… Thank you once again. It's really important for me, after all these years…" She came closer and hugged House.

Wilson held his breath. That was a risky decision. However, to his surprise, House didn't yelled at Lisa, didn't kicked her, even didn't move. There was something unusual on his face… something new.

He didn't know who that woman had been to House, but she was definitely still important for him. _'Something big has just begun,'_ he thought and smiled. He liked Lisa Cuddy.

"So, little monster," House sat next to Geena's bed. "What's wrong with you?"

Geena giggled. "I have no idea. I'm not the one who's a doctor here."

"You're talking about me? Forget it. I slept at every lecture, ask your mother."

"So how come you're the best diagnostician in the US?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy. She told me that you're the most intelligent, the most clever and the less polite doctor in this country," Geena smiled.

Cuddy wanted to curl up and die after her daughter's performance. She wanted to make an impression on House… No, maybe not, but she wanted to show him that she was still a successful and happy woman, that she had a wonderful – and well-behaved – daughter. Geena was now ruining her attempts to… well, to show off.

House smirked. "Did she mention that I'm the most handsome doctor in this country?"

"No…" Geena hesitated. She looked at her mother and saw a silent threat in her eyes. '_I'll kill you later.'_ She giggled. "She didn't have to, it's obvious."

Her smile was now as cute as if she had taken it from a journal. Cuddy wasn't sure if that wasn't even worse.

"You've got a well-trained daughter," House turned to her with a grin.

"Practice makes perfect," she smiled back.

Wilson was watching them with astonishment. They were chatting without any tension, as if they hadn't separated twenty years ago, but the previous evening.

Geena didn't noticed that. She was more interested in something else. "What happened to your leg?" she asked after a while.

Lisa and Wilson stopped breathing. Suddenly the room was very silent. Cuddy turned pale and grabbed Geena's hand, but before she could react, House answered, "A shark has bitten me when I was rescuing a stupid little girl in Australia."

Geena was visibly impressed. "Cool. Was it big?"

"Geena, enough." It was definitely enough for Cuddy at the first day. She changed the topic. "I've met your colleague, Dr Cameron. She's really nice. How many doctors usually work with you?"

She knew it was a lame question, but she just _had to_ say anything.

"Three, but I don't think you'd like them. They aren't particularly bright, although Chase can make a decent coffee sometimes."

He stood up. "Which reminds me it's coffee time. I'll read her test results and talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks once again."

House rolled his eyes with irritation. "Stop saying 'Thank you' every five minutes, or I'll send you back to New York," he said and left the room.


	4. 100 Rarest Diseases

**Okay, I've decided to finish this fanfic, but I had to change some things in previous chapters. Chapter one and two are nearly untouched, I just corrected some spelling mistakes. Chapter three is slightly changed, especially the ending. Geena isn't suffocating any more, sorry :)**

**And now chapter four, enjoy!**

**Oh, and one more thing – I'm not sure if medical details make any sense :)**

* * *

"Have you read the girl's case history?"

House sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, and we..." Cameron started, but he interrupted her.

"Good, because I didn't. Please tell me that it's interesting."

Foreman looked at him, surprised. "You agreed to take that case without reading the history? So Brenda was right – Lisa Cuddy _was_ your lover."

Chase snickered. "And I'm afraid the case is really, really boring."

"So why haven't all these doctors diagnosed her?" asked Cameron and started reporting the case. "7-year-old girl, no relevant past medical history, for two months experiencing fatigue, shortness of breath on exertion, joint pain and swelling. She has lost four kilos recently, although her appetite is normal. When the symptoms appeared, along with fever and cough, her mother thought it's just an infection. After two weeks of treatment, though, she wasn't feeling better. They tried various antibiotics, but nothing helped. She was admitted to hospital four weeks ago, for further tests."

"Bo-o-o-o-oring!" House pretended to yawn widely. "Pneumonia, bronchitis or something even more primitive."

"She had chest X-ray done when admitted to the hospital. It showed no sign of pneumonia," remarked Foreman. "And if it was bronchitis, the simplest antibiotic would've already helped."

"So option number three – something more primitive. Any more stupid test results?"

"Spirometry results were below normal values. Doctors in New York ruled out heart failure."

"They're brilliant, really. The kid is coughing, wheezing and has fever for nearly two months and the only thing they know is that's not heart disease."

"That weight loss doesn't fit to any respiratory disease, actually," said Chase, reading Geena's file once again. "And what about joint pain and swelling? It's rather unusual as well."

"Oh, great," House said cheerfuly. "Now it's more interesting. Start thinking of a reasonable diagnosis."

"Maybe asthma?" suggested Cameron.

House winced. "Too obvious. You don't have to be a famous diagnostician to find asthma."

"Fever doesn't fit to asthma. Neither does joint pain," remarked Chase.

"So maybe she has asthma _and _bronchitis. It would explain signs of infection and why the antibiotics haven't helped. Infections of respiratory system in patients with asthma are always untypical."

"A bit far-fetched, but I like it. There's only one problem: her mother is a doctor, she would've _certainly_ noticed signs of asthma."

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "She thinks like a mother, not like a doctor at the moment. We can do allergy tests and ABG."

House looked at Foreman and Chase. "Any other ideas?"

"What about COPD? It would explain swollen ankles."

"Oh, please. I said _sensible_ ideas. Unless she's a heavy smoker, it's highly impossible."

"Why not? Sometimes COPD is caused by passive smoking or air pollution," said Foreman. "New York isn't the cleanest city in the world."

"Alpha-1 antitripsin deficiency can cause COPD as well," added Chase.

"But it is so rare that most doctors have never heard about it," Cameron shook her head.

"Okay, let's sum up. Cameron says asthma, Foreman says COPD. Chase? Your idea?"

Chase hesitated for a moment. "Maybe... Pulmonary veno-occlusive disease?"

"Geez. What the hell have you all read recently?_ '100 Rarest Diseases in the World'_?" House rolled his eyes. "Okay, if you don't have any more brilliant ideas, go do allergy tests and ABG. And talk to Cuddy, maybe she will tell you something interesting."

"Like how many women you had in med school?"

"Oh, I can tell you that. _All_ of them." House stood up and grabbed his cane.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Foreman, although he already knew the answer.

"Well, let's think... Clinic duty or stealing Wilson's lunch? Difficult choice, really."

* * *

Cameron summarized their conference's results to Cuddy. As she predicted, she didn't really liked the ideas.

"I swear, you've chosen the least possible options."

"I know. But doctors in New York used all probable ideas, so we have to be creative." Cameron smiled. "As for now, we'll just do the ABG and allergy tests and wait for the results. Maybe we'll come up with something more sensible in the meantime."

"Okay, but Geena had already had these tests done. Haven't Greg seen the results? And, by the way, where is he? I haven't seen him since morning."

Cameron sighed.

"It's his, well, style of diagnosing. He doesn't usually spend much time with patients. The ideal option is we work – he thinks. But I promise, he's doing his best. And about that test results... I'm afraid that he won't even look at anything with _'New York General Hospital'_ at the top. I got the impression that he doesn't respect your doctors too much."

"It doesn't make much sense, you know? But if he wants to, okay. Do whatever you need. But tell Greg that I'd like to talk to him, please."

"Of course."

Cameron was sure that it would be difficult. House usually avoided contacts with patients, their families and especially oversensitive parents. Dr Cuddy wasn't oversensitive, and it was House's choice to admit Geena, but he didn't seem to care too much.

"_I wonder where the hell he is now..."_

* * *

The answer to Cameron's question was simple – brilliant diagnostician was in the cafeteria, eating Wilson's lunch. It wasn't his lucky day, though. When he finished and left furious friend alone, he literally bumped into his beloved boss.

"House! Great to see you. I have heard good news." Johnson seemed to be very excited.

"Has the clinic exploded?"

"What? No, no, I'm talking about Dr Cuddy-Angels. It's incredible that she's chosen our hospital to treat her daughter, isn't it? We're famous all over the States!"

"I'm sorry to destroy this beautiful vision, but she hasn't chosen PPTH because of you. She's my old friend and asked me for help. It has nothing to do with your great leadership skills, or the wonderful color of walls here. She has chosen _me_."

Johnson looked a bit caught off guard. "Right, right..." he said eventually. "But, thanks to you, we'll be famous. If I just tell patients that people from New York come to our hospital..."

"Sure, wonderful idea. Sorry, I have to go. Got a patient."

He left his boss and went back to the conference room.

* * *

"Mommy, tell me something about this doctor House. Who is he?"

Geena sat straight on the bed and looked at her mother.

"I've already told you, he's my university friend. We studied together."

"Is that all?" Geena was disappointed. "I thought that you'd tell me something more!"

"Like what?"

"What was your first meeting like? Why does he call you Cuddy, not Lisa? Have you ever kissed him? That kind of stuff."

Cuddy laughed nervously. "He's just your doctor, not your potential father."

"But he could be. He's nice. So how did you two meet?" She smiled innocently.

"By accident, actually," Cuddy tried to recall that day. "My friend, Sarah, organized a party in her room after our first exam. I was so absent-minded that I knocked on the wrong door, and it turned out that it was Greg's room."

"Were you drunk?"

"What? Of course not, it was _before _the party."

_Lisa was running down the dormitory corridor. She was really, really late to the party._

Sarah will kill me_, she thought._

_She'd promised to help with preparations, but had been so tired after the exam that she immediately had fallen asleep. When she'd woken up, she only had time to dress up._

_Lisa stood in front of Sarah's door, straighten her dress and knocked._

"_Can I help you?_"_ The guy who opened the door was definitely not Sarah. Surprised, Lisa stared at him for a second and then looked at the room number._

"_I'm sorry, wrong door," she smiled._

"_You're Sarah's friend, right?" asked the guy. He was quite tall, red-haired and had a gorgeous smile. "I'm Paul. Is she making a party?"_

"_Lisa Cuddy," she introduced herself. "Yes, she is."_

"_Hey, Greg," Paul shouted to somebody in the room. "Sarah's making a party and hasn't invited us!"_

"_Don't care," replied the mysterious Greg._

"_It's a girls-only party," explained Lisa._

"_Really? Even better. Greg, have you heard?"_

"_Yep, and I still don't care."_

"_Sorry for him. But hey, you've got food!" Paul looked at the salad bowl she had with her. "Will you come in?"_

"_Maybe some other time, I'm terribly late. But you can come with me."_

"_I thought you said it's a party for girls."_

"_It is. But I'm sure that they won't be angry if I bring along a stripper or two..." she smiled._

"_Has anyone said 'stripper' here?" Paul's friend, Greg, finally decided to show up._

"_Oh yes," Paul smirked. "The only word he understands is 'stripper'. Sorry, Greg, not this time," he said to his friend._

"_Shame. Gregory House," he introduced himself._

_Lisa repeated her name. Greg House was tall, really handsome and had beautiful blue eyes. She had never seen such a color, and she couldn't take her eyes off them._

_She wanted to say something, something smart and funny, but at that very moment door to the next room opened._

"_Lisa!" Sarah was surprised when she saw her friend on the corridor. "What are you doing here? I think I've mentioned that the party is _inside_ the room," she laughed and then noticed Paul and Greg. "Oh, hi guys. I'm sorry, but I'm now taking my friend and her salad. We desperately need her."_

* * *

**I know it was kinda boring, but I needed the medical part. Next chapter will include more House&Cuddy, I promise :) As always, reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
